The Five Nights At Freddy's part 2
by Hellothere54323
Summary: Mike is concerned about his job and what hes doing. Sarah and Jeremy think so to. Will Mike go back?


6/5/2 7:51 AM

Again I was in the same dream and I can move again There was no one there I wandered and wandered. On a wall there was the words "**SAVE THEM"**. I was awake. "Hey sleepy head wake up." Sarah said. "How long was I out?" "About uh like over 4 hours." "It does not matter just let me turn on the television." I said. I turned the channel to the news and the thing I have seen is odd.

News reporter: "It is clear that at Freddy Faz Bears Pizza Is now being threatening to be closed why you may ask well a worker lured 5 kids to the back room after none of them were found and we will show you a picture/photo of the convict

Have you seen this man?

Name: Vincent Cawthon

I was confused who was this guy I know him but I can't remember. "Sarah!" I yelled. "What?" At this moment I did not want to tell her so I said it was nothing.  
2 hours later The name Vincent was lingering in my mind. I knew his name and I saw him in my dream. I had a call. I have to take a day shift. Day shifts are like torture. You have to work while kids are there to and the kids there are sometimes really annoying. But the only good thing is that you can get free soda (by the way the pizza there is disgusting). When I was there I made a quick run to the office avoiding the kids. When I went in it looked odd. there was a weird paper plate man. That was not there before. It looked like a shadow. The paper plates string like hair was long and of course black. I got a headache each time I looked at it. But I felt like I knew a the face of it. There was a picture of a little girl. Later I went to get out when it was about 6:12 PM. I still had a night shift I kept repeating that. While I was there I checked out the robots performing. "Well i'll be damned." I whispered. "These hellspawns have a NICE mode." Anyways after the day shift I was exhausted I had 0 energy in me. I headed home and well collapsed on the couch. I was in a dream but different from the three. Why was this happening to me? The dream was odd. I can't look up or look down just move left and right and go straight. I was wandering around the room. Each corner there was a kid not moving. Dead? Sleeping? I did not know. Then I heard a door open. The same man I saw on TV. When he went in he was pulling 4 animatronic suits. when he went in I couldn't move. It felt like there were strings on my arms and legs. I had to watch painfully while the man stuffed the 4 kids in the suits. I just remembered that the man was responsible for killing 5 children. The last thing I can think of was where is the 5th one?  
I was confused. Why 5 and only 4? Then I woke up. Why is this happening to me. I can only think of that. How is this happening to me. I checked the clock 11:34 PM. "I need to get there!" I said a bit too loud. Then Sarah woke up and said "Mike just leave me here." I went to the place as I was driving there I saw myself but it was a disfigured image. The face was pale and the eyes were pure black with a white dot in the middle for a pupil. Then I was gone. No where to be seen. "I'm hallucinating" I said.  
What it/me looked like

When I was there It was cold. It felt dead. I had a sad feeling. I went in and I went inside and the phone on the desk ringed. "Uh hello hello night 3 your unnatural." So I been lookin around and I did find a old animatronic suit it kinda looks like bonnie." Also its torn apart like theres even a torn ear part." Any way check those cameras and DO NOT LEAVE THE OFFICE." MY boss said. 3 Hours later

Its 3:34 AM. Nothings going on its silence, dead cold and sad. It feels like I've been there before. I couldn't get my mind off it and then a tear dropped on the floor. I was sad. I cant bear it. I felt a painful sound it was high pitched and it sounded like a child screaming. 4:00 AM. "Oh sh&amp;t the music box!" I said. I quickly went to the camera and as fast as possible I pressed the button. In the corner of my eye there was a puppet coming out of the box. "Dear God." I said. It looked like the one in my dream. then I put the camera down and I turned on the flashlight and then I saw a figure. It had one arm and no face. Was this Bonnie? It startled me that there was a old one out and about. What is going on, what is happening. and who is pulling the strings. I heard a sudden I heard a little sound it was 6:00 AM. I had the mask on the way out. I held my breath. All the robots just had a blank stare like I was a alien . I took the mask of and ran out locking the door behind me. I went home. Then black nothing. Another dream. It was fred bear diner. I was at the main stage. Freddy was walking. I followed him and after a while I seen a shadow like freddy. Then the shadow freddy went in the back stage. The freddy followed. It didn't go in just stood there. Then it walked of. When it was about to leave the place the man from my dream jumped in and destroyed the robot. Then I woke up


End file.
